


Scars

by irisfarms



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisfarms/pseuds/irisfarms
Summary: I was inspired by an ask someone sent velocesmells. “Would Lillium be the kind of person to make it his mission to kiss all of Iris’ scars?”





	Scars

It had started by Lillium telling one of his stupid jokes. His goofy smile got a grin out of Iris. Then he started tickling Iris. Lillium’s hands were roaming all over his stomach and arm pits, and he couldn’t stifle his laughter any longer. 

Iris finally collapsed against Lillium’s chest, tucking himself under a strong arm. Lillium thought he had to be the luckiest guy in the world. He pulled Iris’ arm up and placed a few gentle kisses on his wrist.

“Oh?” Iris breathed. This felt much more emotionally intimate than anything they had done so far.

Lillium switched to the other arm, peppering kisses all up it. 

“What’s gotten into you Lillium?”

“Can’t? I just kiss? my amazing boyfriend?” He said in between kisses.

“You’ve just never kissed my arms before?”

“Why is it bothering you?” Lillium asked, immediately stopping.

“It’s nice, just random.”

Lillium continued kissing what seemed like every inch of his arms, with renewed focus. After a few minutes Lillium spoke again. 

“Can I take your shirt off?”

Iris blushed and nodded.

Lillium slid his hands under Iris’ shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. His mouth was headed for his ribs. Iris vaguely wondered why his boyfriend was kissing such random parts. Sure he’d had lovers nip at his neck and hips, but never plant tender kisses there much less his arms or ribs. 

It hit him just then. “Hey Lil?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you, um, kissing my scars on purpose?”

“Yeah. I’m going to get all of them… If that’s okay?” He said running his fingers lightly over Iris’ torso down to his hips.

A shiver went down Iris’ spine. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“Please let me. Please let me love you.” 

Iris nodded, and Lillium started pulling his pants down. Once they were off, he started kissing the bottom scars and working his way up to his thighs. Iris let out a sigh. He could get used to being loved like this.


End file.
